imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
How To Actually make money
So as we all know money is a necessity in TWOM. There are a bunch of money making guides with tips and ways to make money. There's many places where you can farm to make some gold but who really commits to that? I'm not going to start putting down a chart with the best places to farm and how much gold you can get per hour. I'm just going to tell you how I make money. I use a lvl 35 war to farm but most of the time I don't usually get any drops from farming for an hour or more, maybe I get enchant or 3 but that wont bring in a lot of gold. The way I make most of my money is to buy cheap items on BT cheap or from people in vill who shout that they're selling something cheap lol. It's always good to PC "Price Check" things just to make sure that what you're getting is an acceptable price. Never rely on people! Some will try to rip you off by saying its this price and that's the price on Wiki,but in reality it isn't worth 20K its worth 6M, So check WIki if still not clear on the price of the item compare the item to others on BT and decide from there. Enchanting items will raise the price of items (as we all know.) Try to +7/+8 a weapon and +5/+6 armor equips the payoff of doing this can lead to a good chunk of gold. Say you bought a +6 6Hr Hunter Bow on BT for 450K. (Hahah what a steal!) you can put back on BT for 500-550K to make a quick profit but what if you +7 it? your profit can jump from 50-100K to 250-450K. That +7 Hunter Bow is now worth around 700-900K (depending on server price can change.) Of course enchanting to +7 comes with a risk (if only we could still buy holy waters for 5K :/) but the payoff is good and feels good when you dont fail XD. enchanting to +8 is is kinda rare but the payoff on a weapon is huge! +8 hunter is like 2M+. (depending on stats) Note: dice does not help whatsoever, tried it myself a bunch of times and it all comes down to luck. Also I think that using a class higher enchant scroll on an item will give you a better chance at enchanting that item. Ex: Using an Arm B on Sturdy Leather Gloves. can still fail though Accept trades as well,not just gold. But only accept trades that equal or are worth a bit more than the the item you're willing to trade. Sometimes I don't accept trades because the item they're trying to trade me is uncommon but not that uncommon so people find kinda often. If that's the case then ask for a little more gold so that if the price lowers on Bt you can still make some profit off it. Think of it like a business you want to at the very least break-even, and to not be in the hole. Hope most will find this helpful if not oh well ^^ Category:Enchant Category:Making money Category:Guide